Blood Desires
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Alexis discovers a pretty trinket near the abandoned dorm and puts it on. She soon learns that it wasn't just a pretty piece of jewelry. Alexis/Jaden. COMPLETE.
1. Reflection

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This story will take place during Season two and will include pieces of the season, but not word for word. This first chapter will be brief, but it's just a recap of season one and sets up the story.**

Chapter One\- Reflection

Alexis quietly crept through the forests of Academy Island, aided by a flashlight. The start of her second year at Duel Academy was tomorrow and she wanted to visit the abandoned dorm and reflect on her first year.

 _And what a year,_ she thought. _I thought Duel Academy would be nothing but classes and grades so that we can pursue careers in Duel Monsters whether it's pro dueling like Zane or card development like Chumley. For me, there's no question: Pro dueling._

 _However, last year was more than I thought. We ended up fighting to save the world. In fact, one of those duels took place right here._ Alexis stopped and stared at the derelict building.

 _Of course that wasn't my first time at this dorm; it was my third time. The first time was to find out what happened to my brother. I didn't learn anything then, but I did make some friends, Jaden and Syrus. The second time wasn't important. I found Atticus after he dueled Jaden at the first Shadow Rider and he provided information about how he got brainwashed after I dueled Titan._

As she continued to reminisce, a sparkle in the grass to the left of the dorm caught her eye. She wandered toward it, the long grass rasping as her legs moved through it. She reached the spot, crouched down, and pushed the blades apart to reveal a beautiful necklace. The chain was gold as was the round charm that hung from it: The charm had an intricate pattern of lines across it and ancient symbols she didn't know. Four bloodstones studded it: One at the top, another at the bottom, a third on the left, and the last one on the right.

 _It's beautiful,_ she thought as she picked it up, opened the clasp, and put it around her neck. The gold sparkled in the light of the quarter moon as Alexis headed back to Obelisk dorm to get some sleep so that she'd be well-rested for her classes. _I wonder if it belongs to someone; although the likelihood is that it doesn't. But if it does, surely someone will recognize it especially if I wear it all the time. Yes, that's what I'll do._


	2. Symptoms

Chapter Two\- Symptoms

"Alexis, I love your necklace!" Mindy exclaimed as they walked to school the next morning.

"Thanks, Mindy, but it's not really mine. I'm wearing it in hope that the one who lost it will see it and ask for it back."

Her other friend, Jasmine, nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but you could have posted a notice on the school website's lost and found section."

"True. I'll do that too if no one's claimed it today." The girls went to their first class and all throughout the day, Alexis waited for the owner to show, but no one did. So, after her last class, she dropped by the computer lab and put a notice up on the website along with a picture she had snapped and uploaded to the computer. Afterwards, she went back to Obelisk and joined her fellow Obelisks in the cafeteria. She found a seat with her girl friends and Alexis half-heartedly joined in a judging contest of the first-year Obelisk boys.

Alexis wasn't boy crazy like her friends. She had some boys she was friendly with, but they were in Slifer and Ra. The only Obelisk boy she hung around with now was her brother, Atticus. _I'm glad we're not sharing a room anymore. It was nice at first, but one he got his memory back, then he became annoying. And speaking of Atticus, there he is now._ She spied him across the room, entertaining some third-year girls with his ukulele, the same one that he played last year when he tried to fix her up with Chazz.

She watched her brother play; watched his fingers move over the strings, saw him flash a charming smile at his audience, heard his heart pumping steadily…

Alexis blinked rapidly, shook her head slightly, and looked down at her plate. How could she hear Atticus' heart beating over all the noise in the cafeteria?

"Hey, Alexis?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at her name. "I'm sorry, Mindy. What did you say?"

Mindy had a twinkle in her eye. "Thinking about your boyfriend?"

Alexis almost choked on her baked potato. "What!? I don't have a boyfriend, Mindy! You know that."

"Really? What about Jaden? He did win that duel with Harrington."

"Jaden's just a friend. I already said I don't need or want a boyfriend. Dueling is my life."

"Okay, Alexis. Point made." Mindy returned to her dinner and again, over the sound of the students, Alexis heard Mindy's heartbeat. She looked sideways at Jasmine and heard her heartbeat as well.

 _What is going on here? Why am I hearing heartbeats when I never have before? And another thing, I need to get out of here. All these beating hearts are driving me crazy._

She got up, grabbed her schoolbag, and left the cafeteria. She headed to her room, enjoying the fresh air and the relative silence. The quarter moon still shined down, yet it was a little smaller. It would be the new moon soon, but that didn't concern her. The moon is pretty and occasionally noticed for its phases, but that was it; nothing more.

Alexis was confused about suddenly hearing heartbeats. It didn't make sense and she knew she would continue to dwell on it until she had the answer. She reached her room, shoved the heartbeat mystery to the back of her mind, and began her homework.

Alexis tried to keep her mind occupied with her studies and spending time with her friends. Jaden had befriended a first-year Ra named Hassleberry and she watched Chazz win a duel to be placed as an Obelisk, but surprisingly he turned down the offer. Yet, despite these events, she continued to hear heartbeats.

She was also constantly thirsty. It didn't matter what she had or how much she drank, this thirst wouldn't go away. She went to the infirmary, thinking she was sick, but Miss Fontaine was at a loss. "I don't know what to tell you, Alexis. You are in perfect health. Perhaps a bit pale, but nothing a little sunlight can't fix."

So, she continued to drink a lot, mostly water. She was convinced that she was ill, despite Miss Fontaine saying she was fine. She put on a cheerful face around her classmates, but alone she was concerned. She sat at her desk four nights after finding the necklace, staring out at the moonless grounds. No one had claimed the necklace, so she chose to claim ownership. But, her new jewelry was the furthest thing from her mind. She was extremely thirsty and her head was pounding. She was having trouble thinking and stumbled from her room to go outside Obelisk Blue and get some fresh air.

She roamed around the area, first the girls' area then the area open to both boys and girls. She sat on the rim of the fountain with her head in her hands, wishing the headache and thirst would go away. She wanted to stop feeling this way! What was wrong with her!?


	3. Stunning Realization

Chapter Three\- Stunning Realization

She heard the heartbeat of someone nearby before she heard the voice of Doctor Crowler. "Alexis, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back in your room?"

She looked up at him and her head gave a nasty throb. She gripped her head briefly before releasing her hold and slowly approached Crowler. Something had awakened inside her and she didn't know what it was, but a new instinct was guiding her body. She walked past Crowler as if going back to her dorm before turning around to face Crowler's back. She grabbed his arms and pinned them back. Crowler cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Miss Rhodes, what are you doing!?" he barked. "Unhand me at once."

Alexis didn't answer. She was aware of her actions, but her body was moving on instinct. She put a hand on Crowler's mouth to silence him while her head moved to Crowler's neck and she felt her teeth pierce his neck. A warm thick liquid flowed into her mouth and she swallowed this liquid, her headache gradually fading away. She drank until her thirst was sated. She pulled back and released Crowler who fell to the ground pale, unconscious, and still alive. She held her hand over his head, healing his neck, and wiping all memory of the attack from his mind before leaving.

Alexis returned to her room and once there, complete control of her body returned to her and she sank onto the bed, stunned. She had attacked a teacher! Crowler would not remember, but she would. _Why did I attack him? A new instinct awoke and guided my actions, yet I was completely aware. I remember biting his neck and a warm liquid going down my throat as well as my headache and thirst fading away. In fact, I feel great now._

She headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She glanced at the mirror as she grabbed her toothbrush. She frowned slightly as she squeezed some toothpaste on the brush. She was still a little pale, despite being outside since the infirmary trip. She lifted the brush and opened her mouth. Her eyes widened and the brush fell from her hand and into the sink.

She had fangs! Her incisors had gotten longer and were needle sharp. She back away and sat on the bathtub's edge. The pieces of the attack, her symptoms, and her features suddenly fell into place. _Oh, God! I'm a vampire!? That explains the thirst and headache; signs of blood deprivation which is probably why my body went on instinct and attacked. My hearing heartbeats is likely a vampire ability along with healing the bite and wiping the attack from my victim's mind._

 _But, how did this happen? Let me think…I remember starting to hear heartbeats in the cafeteria after our first day of classes. I hadn't done anything unusual that day. Wait! The necklace! I've been wearing it since I found it! It must be talisman to turn people into vampires, how else to explain what's happened to me._

She reached up to remove the necklace, but then stopped and lowered her arms. There was no point in taking it off, she had already been turned; it wasn't like she would be cured if she took it off. Instead, she retrieved her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, giving her fangs extra attention. _Maybe there's a way to shrink my fangs. I'll try that in the morning. Morning…you know I've been in the sun all week and I didn't burn. So, the myth that vampires can't be in sunlight isn't true and neither is the one of vampires having no reflection._ She smiled before leaving the bathroom. She was starting to get used to her fangs and she kind of liked them.

Alexis awoke the next morning to find that her fangs had returned to normal incisors. _Maybe they only come out at night. Hmm, I wonder what else I'll discover. Well, apparently I still eat and drink like everyone else. Perhaps it helps vampires blend in? If so, then it's not bad being a vampire. I just have to make sure that my symptoms don't return- at least once I find out how long I can go without feeding. I know four days is too long._

"Hey, Alexis!"

Alexis turned at the school's entrance to see Jaden and Syrus coming up to her. Both of their hearts were beating strong and steady, but she tuned them out. "Hey, Jaden. Hi, Sy."

"You hear about Crowler?" Jaden asked.

"No," she lied. "What happened?"

"He was found at the Obelisk fountain pale and unconscious. Rumor says he lost blood, yet there are no wounds."

"He's all right though, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah. He'll be fine."

"Alexis, guess what?" Syrus piped in. "I'm having a duel exam to be promoted to Ra."

Alexis smiled. "That's great, Sy. When?"

"After class tomorrow. Just imagine if I pass."

"I know. Zane would be proud."

Alexis passed the first day after the attack on Crowler with no symptoms and learned to tune out the sound of heartbeats. Her theory on her fangs turned out to be correct when she stopped at her room just after dark before dinner to see them return when she looked in the mirror. _I'll have to be careful when I eat, talk, or smile. Last think I want is to cause a panic._


	4. Blood Preference

Chapter Four\- Blood Preference

Alexis sat in the arena stands the next day, watching Syrus' duel exam, rooting for him. His skills as a duelist had improved since last year; this duel was proof of that. His opponent, however, was an Obelisk Blue. She thought it unfair to pit him against an Obelisk, but if he defeated her, he would prove himself worthy of being a Ra Yellow.

The field spell the Obelisk, Melissa, had played was fading and she was on her knees, a sign that Syrus had won! It was confirmed when Crowler, who had fully recovered from the attack, said, "And the winner of the duel is Syrus Truesdale!"

A roar of cheers and applause sounded from the crowd, most of them Slifers and Ras, but there were a few Obelisks, Alexis among them. She was proud of Syrus and knew Zane would be too. Syrus would most likely call Zane to tell him the news. Alexis saw Melissa storm out of the arena and hoped she wasn't going to cause trouble for anyone- especially Syrus.

There was much celebration in Jaden's room. Alexis noticed that even though he was now wearing a yellow jacket, Syrus stayed in the Slifer dorm. She briefly wondered why and then realized that he and Hassleberry both considered himself Jaden's best friend and thus stayed by the Slifer boy's side. Alexis personally thought it was stupid; both could be Jaden's best friend and not feel left out, couldn't they? At that point, a nasty familiar throb stabbed through her head, making her put a hand to her temple.

"You okay, Alexis?" Syrus asked, drawing the attentions of the other two.

"Uh, yeah. Just need some fresh air." Alexis left the room and headed down the stairs. Now, she knew that she needed to feed every two days. Good thing she didn't need to drain her victim and could heal the bite, and remove memory of the attack. Her concern was finding someone to feed on.

A figure was approaching Slifer as she was walking away. She came closer and saw it was Melissa! "Melissa, what are you doing out here?" Alexis asked, knowing Melissa didn't have any Slifer friends.

"I'm here to challenge Syrus to a rematch," she answered, holding up her left arm to show her Duel Disk. "There's no way some Slifer trash could beat me."

Alexis sighed as her head throbbed again. She played the feeling off by putting her hand on her forehead as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Syrus beat you fair and square."

"I don't think so, Alexis. Crowler's trying to boost the school's image with publicity stunts and famous names. I say that match was rigged to promote Syrus just because his last name is Truesdale." Melissa brushed past Alexis to head for the red dorm.

Alexis grabbed Melissa by the arms and knocked her feet out from under her before spearing forwards and biting her neck. She heard a gasp from Melissa before her blood entered Alexis' mouth. She drank until sated then released and proceeded to heal and remove. She dragged her into the woods, making a mental note to pick her up on the way home, licked her fangs clean, and returned to the celebration. _Her blood wasn't as satisfying as Crowler's was. Maybe I prefer male blood because I'm a girl. I'll make sure to choose a guy next time to test that._

Alexis spent every spare moment the next day, thinking of how to get her blood the following evening. She supposed she could stalk a victim; that could work. It didn't matter who she fed on since she didn't kill and could remove all traces of the attack. _There's a chance that pale and unconscious people will cause a medical panic. It can't be helped; I must feed every two days. It's not like there's a blood bank on the island I can raid._

The second night was a few minutes away and Alexis was ready to stalk a victim. She crossed the room and opened her door to see Atticus standing there with his fist raised to knock. He dropped the fist and flashed a smile. "Hi, sis."

"Atti, why are you here?" She stepped aside to allow him inside before closing the door.

"Well, Crowler was thinking we could be pop star siblings. You know, a singing duo."

Alexis stared at him in disbelief. "And why would you think I would go along with that? I plan to be pro duelist, not a singer."

Atticus shrugged. "Think about it, Lexi."

"I don't need to. I see where this is going. Crowler wants to use our names to boost the school's image and enrollment figures." She quickly glanced out the window: It was dark which meant she need to be mindful of her fangs and she needed to feed. _I may not have to stalk. I could feed on Atti, since he is a guy to test my theory of blood preference. He won't remember the attack, in any event._

"I need to get back to my room, Lexi," Atticus' voice cut into her thoughts.

"Atti, why not stay here tonight? You can sleep on the couch and I have a spare toothbrush. It'll be like old times."

Atticus smiled. "That would be nice. Okay, I'll stay here tonight."

He turned away to head for the bathroom when Alexis struck. She pushed him against the bathroom wall, put a hand over his mouth, and sank her fangs into his neck. She drank her fill before doing what she now called heal and remove. She dragged Atticus to the couch and actually lifted him onto it. She brushed her teeth and hair before changing clothes and climbing into bed.

 _Hmm, that_ _was_ _more satisfying than Melissa's. Perhaps, I'll feed on another girl, just to be sure. Maybe I do like male blood more because I'm a girl._

Her eyes fell on the couch. _It's kind of lonely, keeping this to myself. I wonder…would Atti believe me if I told him I'm a vampire? Would he still love me? I think I'll pose that question hypothetically. Perhaps in the morning._

Atticus' eyes fluttered open and softly groaned. He felt weak and still a little sleepy. He sat up and saw that it was still dark. _No wonder I'm still tired. But, how did I get on the couch? Last thing I remember is heading for the bathroom._ He shifted position and he had a view of Alexis asleep in bed. The soft light of a bedside lamp fell on her face. She was quite the beauty, his sister. She had beauty, brains, and talent.

Her mouth opened slightly and Atticus blinked. Something suddenly looked wrong with Alexis. He carefully and slowly got up and crept up to Alexis' bedside. He leaned forward slightly to see that Alexis' incisors were longer and sharper. They looked like…fangs?

 _No way,_ he thought. _I'm seeing things. If they are fangs, that would make Alexis a…vampire. Maybe I'll ask some roundabout questions in the morning._


	5. Discovery

Chapter Five\- Discovery

Alexis awoke to find her brother already up and waiting for her. She wasn't sure why he was still there, but she was glad he was. She sat up. "Morning, Atti. I have a question for you."

"Is it about the singing duo thing?"

"No. It's not about that at all."

"Oh." Atticus seemed crestfallen, but inwardly he wondered if Alexis was about to deliver a bombshell of a surprise that he already had some inkling about.

"Atti, what would you say if I said I was a vampire?"

"A…vampire? Well, I would ask for proof, naturally. I mean, that's a pretty wild claim."

"Would-would you still love me if I was?"

"Of course I would. You're my sister." He watched Alexis as she spoke and realized that her teeth looked normal. Did he really imagine fangs? "Lexi," he said slowly. "Are you really a vampire? I woke up at some point last night and I thought I saw you with fangs."

Alexis hesitated slightly. "I-I am," she admitted. She pointed at the necklace on her bedside table. "I found that outside the abandoned dorm the night before classes started and put it on. I have every reason to believe that it turns people into vampires. I didn't realize it until four nights after finding it."

"Four…? Wait, isn't that about the time that Crowler was found unconscious?"

Alexis nodded. "I instinctively attacked him. I was experiencing symptoms of blood deprivation. I was aware of what I was doing but my instincts were in control. I found I could heal the bite and remove memory of the attack from someone's mind."

"Remove? Hey, wait! Lexi, did you attack me last night and put me on the couch?"

"Yes. It would seem that I'm stronger now too."

"Alexis, you know about being careful when...feeding, of course."

"Yes, that's right. I can't attack the same people repeatedly because it would run the risk of someone dying and I don't want to kill anyone. By the way, you were my third attack."

"Oh." Atticus was silent for a moment and then, "You said you experienced blood deprivation symptoms. What were they?"

"Severe headache and extreme thirst. That was before I learned I was a vampire. I had a nasty headache during my second attack. This time-,"

"I was right there. I get the feeling you were about to leave when I showed up."

"Right."

"I have to say, it's strange to hear you talking about this so calmly and for me to be taking this so well."

"I know. There's no cure for what I am so I have to adapt. I've also had time to adjust to the idea. You already had suspicions about me so it wasn't a big shock. I'm just relieved that you still love and accept me."

"You haven't changed much. You're just a little paler, drink blood, and apparently only have fangs at night."

"Oookay, now you're getting weird. So, how about we leave and get to class?"

"Deal."

Alexis went through the day, coming to the realization at lunchtime that it had been over a week since finding the necklace and beginning to change into a vampire. She remembered that her next target needed to be a girl which would be easy to do. She thought about her abilities and found they weren't many. _I have fangs that only come out at night, abnormal strength, and can heal bite marks and remove memory of the attack. But, is that all? Maybe there's something at the abandoned dorm that holds some answers. Since I don't need to feed tonight, this would be a good time to find out._

It felt like déjà vu as she once more headed for the dorm, however she wasn't using her flashlight even though she had it with her. _Hmm, it seems I have night vision. Why haven't I noticed before? Am I gaining new powers with each attack? Perhaps the strength came after attacking Melissa. Then this power must come after attacking Atticus. Or I could be gaining new powers as I become accustomed to being a vampire._

She arrived at the dorm and immediately moved to where she found the necklace, hoping to find something else though she had no idea what. She pushed aside the tall grass, her eyes scanning the ground. Her search led her to a tree and she spied a trapdoor that she wouldn't have seen as the tall grass effectively concealed it. She pulled it open to see a flight of stairs leading underground. _I think I'm on to something._

She descended the stairs and switched on the flashlight once she reached the bottom; it was so dark not even her night vision could pierce through it. She looked left and right, but saw nothing but dirt walls. She came to a door at the end of the long tunnel which she opened to behold an amazing sight.

She entered into a large circular room made of stone. Her boot heels click-clacked on the floor and sent up puffs of dust as she walked. The place had clearly not been used in years, maybe decades. But, what had been its purpose? Her flashlight's beam fell on a desk at the far end of the room and headed for it. She found the surface littered with scraps of parchment, quills, stoppered ink bottles, and a leather-bound book. Curious, she carefully lifted the cover. She saw a long paragraph followed by what looked like a list. She returned to the paragraph and read it, her heart pounding at what she saw. This book had belonged to a group of vampires that had lived underground on Academy Island for at least a hundred years, drinking the blood of animals until Duel Academy was built. When the abandoned dorm was built on the ground above them, they had easy access to blood as well as new members. Some of the students who disappeared became vampires through a golden charm on a gold chain. They left when the dorm was abandoned and were concerned about being discovered.

Alexis stared at the book after reading the paragraph. The necklace she found did turn people into vampires, just as she suspected! This room was where the group had lived, but why did they leave the book and charm behind? _Maybe when planting the charm and seeking prey, they were caught and killed._ She looked at the list and saw it was a page and a half long and seemed to contain the names of the group who had lived here. She picked up a quill and opened a bottle, wanting to add her name to the list. She dipped the quill into the bottle and wrote _Alexis Rhodes_ onto the parchment page. When done and the ink had dried, she closed the book, gathered it, quills, and ink up and left the room.

 _I can't believe I found this book,_ she thought, flicking through it eagerly once back in her room. _This will give me answers on being a vampire and what powers I could gain as well as how I get them, not to mention any weaknesses I may have now._


	6. Life at Slifer

Chapter Six\- Life at Slifer

Alexis' thoughts dwelled on the book and her next victim. She confided to Atticus at lunch about her suspicions on blood preference and he agreed that testing those suspicions was a good idea. She returned to her room after class and started her homework. It was a little hard as the book kept pushing in at the edges of her mind. She had stowed it in the back of a desk drawer so that no one found it easily.

Night had just fallen as she finished her assignments after dinner. She got up and stretched; time to find her victim. She paused when she heard a knock. "Hey, sis," called Atticus. "I came to visit and I brought a friend."

Alexis moaned softly. Did Atticus forget that she needed to feed? She opened the door to reveal her brother and an Obelisk girl she didn't know. Her irritation with Atticus faded. She shouldn't have thought he'd forget something so crucial and he had brought her next victim.

The attack was quick and left Alexis sated and little self-conscious: She never had anyone see her feed. She turned away from the girl after putting her on the couch to see Atticus' astonished, yet repulsed look. "Surely, you knew how I was going to attack," she said.

"Uh, yeah. It's just seeing it is a completely different matter."

"Okay. I'm guessing you know where her room is."

"Yup. I've walked her to her room a few times. So, how was her blood?"

"Not as satisfying as yours or Crowler's. I guess I'll be feeding on boys and men."

"Lucky for you, Duel Academy has lots of guys."

"I wonder if male vampires would prefer girls."

Atticus shrugged. "No idea. Maybe."

"I think I know how to find out. I discovered a hidden room under the abandoned dorm last night and in that room was a book written by a group of vampires who lived there."

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, but I have some ideas. It's possible, for example, that they were caught and killed. The last part of the first paragraph did mention leaving the island because they were concerned about being discovered."

"Sounds likely. So, you're gonna read that book." It was a statement, not a question.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'll take the girl and leave you to your book." He scooped up the unconscious girl and left. As he walked, he thought about Alexis. Her new lifestyle was a little hard to take, but he was trying to be accepting of it as well as supportive. After all, she couldn't become human again. He figured bringing a girl for her to feed on was a good way to be supportive. The moment Alexis sank her fangs into the girl's neck, he felt for a moment as if he didn't know his sister. Alexis doesn't attack people unless it's on the dueling field. _Well, at least she's not thinking of turning someone else into a vampire._

Alexis read the book, starting with the page after the list. It provided the rich history of the vampire, including weaknesses and various powers as well as the evolution of the vampire. She closed the book and put it away after reading that section and leaned back to take in what she had just read. _So, feeding someone with vampire blood is no longer a way to turn them. The only ways are ritual spells or charms with a spell on it…like the necklace. I don't see myself turning anyone, although it's not so bad being a vampire._

Alexis stayed at Obelisk for at least another week, drinking the blood of boys until Jaden's loss to Aster Phoenix and his subsequent disappearance prompted her to move to Slifer to comfort her friends and protect the dorm that Crowler and Bonaparte seemed determined to tear down…well more Bonaparte than Crowler anyway. Of course, Slifer dorm provided a supply of victims that would be easier to access as all Slifers slept in the same building.

Chazz graciously allowed Alexis to stay at his place that was attached to the dorm and she accepted. She soon regretted it when Chazz started wearing white and praising something called The Society of Light. He was pestering her one night to join and she responded by drinking his blood which knocked him out. She healed and removed his memory of the attack as she thought, _Good thing I needed to feed tonight, otherwise I would have just punched his lights out. Chazz is weirding me out with his clothes and his words. I'm definitely not joining that society he's in, whatever it is._

She spoke to Hassleberry, Syrus, and Bastion about Chazz's new clothes and attitude and they agreed that he was acting weird, but they just ignored him. Alexis decided to do the same: She had more important matters, namely keeping the red dorm safe and getting her next dose of blood.

She awoke the next morning to find a sign had been stuck in the ground in front of the dorm. Hassleberry joined her at the sign. "What's all this?" he asked.

"A duel with conditions," she answered. "I've been selected to duel a mystery duelist tonight. If I lose, the red dorm gets torn down."

 _The duel's at midnight,_ she thought. _I need to feed before then and that won't be a problem. Then again, feeding is never a problem._

She paid an unsuspecting Slifer a visit shortly after dark. _Now I'm ready to face my opponent, whoever that is._ She marched to the school with Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion in tow. They met Crowler and Bonaparte at the entrance and Alexis felt annoyed that they chose her to duel for the fate of Slifer Red. Maybe in a couple of nights, she'll pay Bonaparte a visit and then Crowler two nights after that.

"So, where's my opponent?" she asked, careful not to reveal her fangs.

"Here he is now," Crowler said, pointing behind her. Alexis turned to see Aster Phoenix!

"Long time, no duel," he quipped.

Alexis was stone-faced. Perhaps Aster would be her next victim instead of Bonaparte. It was Aster's fault that Jaden was gone after all. Her friends followed her, Aster, Crowler, and Bonaparte to the arena where the stakes of the duel were repeated.

"That's not going to happen," she declared, referring to her losing and the red dorm getting demolished.

"Get your game on," Aster said as they turned on their disks.

"Hey! That's _my_ line," said a voice from the entrance. Everyone looked over to see Jaden run into the room!

"Jaden!" Alexis exclaimed in relief. "You're all right!"

Alexis gladly let Jaden take her place in the duel, owing to the facts that he wanted a rematch with Aster and he was a Slifer Red student. She handed him her disk to use and when his fingers touched hers to take the disk, she felt a jolt go through her. _What was that? Maybe I missed Jaden more than I thought. Is it possible that I'm falling for him or have I already fallen for him?_ Alexis wrestled with that question as she watched the duel.

 _Jaden and I have been friends for over a year now, ever since he, Syrus, and Chumley rescued me from the abandoned dorm the first time I visited it. Since then, I've seen Jaden win time and time again and I've enjoyed every one of them. Plus, Jaden is cute so I guess I do have a crush on him, maybe even love him._


	7. Jaden and Attacks

Chapter Seven\- Jaden and Attacks

Jaden's rematch with Aster went in his favor, thanks to some new cards he had acquired. She was thrilled that he had won; the red dorm was safe- again. But, she had a feeling that the fate of the dorm would soon be staked on another duel. _I'll worry about that when the time comes. But for now, I'll join the others in welcoming Jaden home._

Alexis managed to lure Bastion away to drink his blood two days later which wasn't hard since they lived together with Chazz. But, the next morning, they met up with Mindy and Jasmine at school who told them to come with them to the Obelisk dorm. Both girls looked frantic and worried which alarmed everyone. When they got to Obelisk, they had stopped and stared at it in shock.

It was completely white! There wasn't a hint of blue anywhere! Alexis spied a figure on the ground, gasped, and headed over: It was her brother! "Atti, are you all right?" she asked, kneeling next to him as the others came over.

"Careful, Lexi," he said softly as he slowly sat up. "They're with him now." He pointed at the dorm entrance and all eyes followed suite.

A large crowd of students stood there all dressed in white. A few held a flat wooden board on four poles and on the board was a throne that was occupied by Chazz. He grinned as he jumped down and approached them.

"What's going on, Chazz?" Alexis demanded.

"I made them see the light. They have all joined The Society of Light just as you all will."

"You're insane," she said, helping her brother up.

"You think that because you haven't seen the light. So, how about a duel?"

"Don't do it, Alexis," Atticus pleaded.

"Don't worry, Atti. I won't do it," she said softly. She looked at Chazz. "No deal," she told him. She walked away from the dorm with her friends in tow.

Mindy, Jasmine, and Atticus sought refuge at Ra Yellow while the others returned to Slifer and conferenced in Chazz's place. "Why didn't you duel him, Alexis?" Jaden asked. "It might have brought him back to his senses."

"I…sensed something wrong and dangerous about Chazz. I wasn't sure I would win." Alexis didn't add that her vampire senses had been screaming at her to refuse the duel.

"You were certain you wouldn't prevail?" Bastion asked.

Alexis nodded. "I also feel that this Society of Light is trouble. We should all keep our distance."

There were nods all around before they left the room and started to head back to school. Jaden and Alexis lagged behind them.

"That was sweet the way you stood up to Chazz, but I still think you should have dueled him."

"Thanks, Jaden, but I stand by what I said. The Society's trouble. Furthermore, most of those Obelisks are stronger than Chazz and me and yet they lost. That makes me think Chazz has some new, stronger cards."

Jaden grimaced. "Good point. I wouldn't mind dueling him, but I need to get used to my new cards before I do that."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. She looked at Jaden and felt her heart beat faster. Curious that she was a vampire and yet her heart still beats. Another way to blend in, perhaps? _I think I'll look that up._

 _Wow, unbelievable! My heart beats in order to blend in like I suspected, but it doesn't circulate blood which is why I have to drink every two days. It would seem I'm still human despite my vampire powers and need for blood. Speaking of blood, I prefer male blood because I'm a girl. It says so right here. So, that means female blood is preferable for guy vampires._

 _I wonder what happened to the group that owned this book. It's possible that a vampire betrayed them out of guilt and that was how they got caught and killed. Since some of the missing students became vampires that could be what happened._

 _I haven't gained any new powers since the night I found the book, but that's all right. I'm fine with what I have, although I did see some I would like to have. For example, retractable wings so I can fly. So far, I've gained powers that all vampires have, the others are available to some and it kind of makes sense. Unique sets of skills helped the group survive._

Over the next few days, Jaden engaged in two duels to keep the Slifer dorm safe and Alexis fed on two people, one of them was Syrus. However, Alexis was running into a problem: The number of pale and unconscious Slifers was attracting attention. She remedied that a little by slipping into the Ra dorm to feed and on occasion, the Obelisk dorm. The first time she slipped into Obelisk, she was concerned she would be infected with whatever got Chazz and the others. She was relieved when she found out that such was not the case. _I didn't need to be worried. After all, I did feed on Chazz shortly after he joined the Society and nothing happened. I guess you have to lose a duel to be infected. What a relief!_

Through all her victims, she had refrained from attacking a specific one: Jaden. She just couldn't bring herself to sink her fangs into his neck and drink his blood nor see him pale and unconscious afterwards. However, the number of people who hadn't been attacked was dwindling, male-wise, and she knew she would have to feed on Jaden eventually.

Her thoughts dwelled on the brunette as she drank from Hassleberry. She dreaded the moment when she would attack Jaden and yet she couldn't leave him untouched, not when all the other boys and men have been attacked; it would look suspicious.

 _There is one thing I could do,_ she thought as she healed and removed before putting Hassleberry to bed. _I could make Jaden a vampire. I have to plan it carefully. I still have a few guys I can drink from and while I do that, I could tell Jaden about me or the charm or both. I need to think carefully about how to say it._ She stepped back and heard a rustling sound. She whirled around, but there was no one there. She took a few steps to the door and still heard rustling. She saw something out of the corner of her eye as she closed the door. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

She had wings! A pair of leathery black bat wings protruded from her back! She reached up to feel one: It was both leathery and soft. A grin split her face. She had hoped for wings and she got them! The only question was, could she really fly? She spread her wings wide, jumped onto the railing, and then leaped skyward, flapping her wings. She flapped hard and slowly she gained height until she could easily see the school as well as the Ra and Obelisk dorms.

 _This is amazing!_ she thoughts as she hovered in mid-air, flapping her wings to stay airborne. _I usually see a view like this from a helicopter window. It would be nice to share this view with someone like Atticus…or Jaden. I don't know if Jaden would get wings if he was a vampire, but I could give him a lift- if I tell him the truth about myself._ She landed outside her Slifer dorm, retracted her wings which required a bit of focus, and then went inside to get some rest.


	8. Confessions

Chapter Eight\- Confessions

Jaden studied his Neo-Spacian cards, determined to master their powers before he dueled Chazz. Somehow, he knew that if he beat Chazz, then he would back to his senses. He looked next to him at Alexis who was also looking over her cards as they sat under a tree near the Slifer dorm. She had been looking a little pale for some time; at first he thought it was the flu, but what if it was the mysterious sickness that was going around?

"Jaden?"

He snapped out of his thoughts at his name. "Hmm? What?" He blinked and focused on Alexis.

"You were staring at me."

"I was? Sorry. It's just I was thinking about the mysterious sickness going around school and thought you might have caught it. I mean, you're pale just like the ones who had it."

"I'm not sick. I just…don't tan no matter how much time I spend in the sun." She didn't quite meet his eyes and that made him think she wasn't being truthful with him.

"Lex, I know I'm cheerful and easygoing almost all the time, but if something's up with my friends, that's when I'm serious. So, I'm here if you want to talk."

Alexis smiled at him. He was so sweet and his naiveté about matters of love was also sweet and was attractive to her. _I think this is where I tell him what's going on._

"I do have a couple of things to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. First off…I love you, Jaden. I mean, like you being my boyfriend."

"Your…boyfriend!?" Jaden's voice rose to a squeak. "I thought you were in love with dueling."

"I still am, but I also love you. The night you had your rematch with Aster was when I realized how I felt. I felt a jolt when our fingers touched."

"I thought I felt something like that, too. So, it _wasn't_ my imagination."

"No, it wasn't. So, would you like to be my boyfriend? I'm not expecting us to act sappy and or say, 'I love you' a lot."

"That sounds nice. Okay, I'm your boyfriend."

"Great!" They stared at one another with shy smiles, taking in the moment.

"So, you said a couple of things. What's the second one?"

"The second one is the reason why I'm pale. The thing is that I'm…I'm…" Her voice trailed off and suddenly she couldn't say it. She looked down and away.

"Alexis? Come on, just tell me. I'll understand."

She looked back up and swallowed hard. "I'm a…vampire."

"Vampire?"

She nodded. "I found a charm at the abandoned dorm the night before classes started and I put it on, not knowing that it would turn me. I started experiencing things the following night."

Jaden found it hard to believe what he was hearing, but nevertheless asked, "What…things?"

"I was hearing heartbeats. You know that day that Crowler was found pale and unconscious?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, the night before that, I found I was a vampire and I fed on Crowler. I was aware of my actions, but my instincts were in control. I was suffering from blood deprivation since I didn't know why my head hurt or why I was so thirsty."

The pale students' conditions suddenly made sense: Alexis had fed on them. "Alexis, if you're feeding on people, why are there no signs of it?"

"I found that vampires can heal the bite marks and remove memory of the attack. I also have abnormal strength, night vision, and last night, I got retractable wings."

"It sounds like you like being a vampire."

"Well, it's not bad except for needing blood every two days."

"I've also noticed that only guys are being attacked."

"It's because I'm a girl and girl vampires prefer male blood. I found this out when I found a book written by a group of vampires that used to live here. They're not around anymore. They had lived in a room under the abandoned dorm. The charm was lying in the grass the night I found it."

"So, if I was a vampire, I would prefer girls?"

"That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Just guessing. You're going to need blood tomorrow, right? In that case, I volunteer."

"You volunteer?"

"Yeah. You can heal the mark, but you don't have to remove memory of the attack."

"Jaden, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're my girlfriend. Isn't it right that I support you?"

Jaden crept into Alexis' room the next morning. He had spent all afternoon yesterday and last night thinking about being a vampire as well and decided to go for it. He reasoned that Alexis brought the charm with her when she moved to Slifer. He waited until she left before going in to look. He was surprised when he found it in her desk drawer. _I thought she'd hide it better than that. But, then again no one else knows what it does and there are no girls around asking to borrow it._ He reached forward to take it when he paused.

 _Maybe I shouldn't take it. I mean, I could tell Alexis my decision when she comes by tonight. Yeah, that's what I'll do._ He shut the drawer and left the dorm to look for his friends.

He found them sitting outside Ra Yellow- all except Bastion. Jaden glimpsed him through his window, scribbling a formula on his wall. He approached his classmates who either looked up as if able to see through the ceiling to Bastion or gazing at the ground.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Bastion. He's lost it," Atticus answered. "The last of the Ras have joined the Society and Bastion wonders why he hadn't been asked to join. So, he's formulating a new deck and plans to prove himself worthy to join."

"I don't think Bastion realizes he has to lose in order to be in the Society," Alexis added. "We tried to tell him that, but he's not listening. I tried to remind him that I still think the Society's trouble, but he ignored me."

Jaden nodded before noticing something. "Where's Mindy and Jasmine?"

Alexis looked down as did the others. "They dueled two Obelisks and lost. Atti and I are the only Obelisks who haven't dueled the white dorm."

Syrus nodded. "Yeah. I tried to tell Bastion that he's not the only Ra left, but he insisted he had to prove himself, even spoke of dueling Satorius himself."

"He can't!" Hassleberry exclaimed, having not heard this information before. "I tried and I lost. My dino DNA kept me from joining his mindless zombies."

"Did you tell Bastion that?" Jaden asked.

"No. He'd probably wouldn't listen to me, either," Hassleberry said, sounding hopeless.

"We figured we stay here until we convince Bastion to not go," Atticus stated. "We don't want to lose any more friends to Satorius."

Jaden nodded, but traded a secret look with Alexis. She needed to feed tonight and he had volunteered to be her victim plus he had a request to make of her.

Alexis blinked. "You want to be a vampire? Seriously, Ja?"

"I'm serious. Look, I thought about it ever since you told me your secret yesterday. I figured you feed off me and then put the charm on me. I won't take it off until you say so. Besides, aren't vampires immortal?"

"I don't know if that part's true. I haven't read the entire book. I do know vampires can be killed, but Jaden is this really what you want?"

"Yeah, it is. If you are immortal and since we are a couple, doesn't it make sense for both of us to be immortal?"

"It does," she said slowly. She would check the book later about longevity, but right now she had an answer to give. She smiled, displaying a hint of her fangs. "All right, Jaden. Get up to bed and I'll be there shortly."

Jaden left Alexis' room, went outside, up the stairs, and into his room; Syrus and Hassleberry still standing vigilant for Bastion to come out. He changed clothes and sat on his bunk, waiting for Alexis. He already knew that he would fall asleep as Alexis drank but would it hurt? Most likely. The times he saw her fangs when she spoke, he noticed that they seemed really sharp. The door opened and Alexis entered, the charm dangling from one hand as she closed the door. "Uh, Alexis?"

"Yeah, Ja?"

"You said you recently got wings?"

"I did." She let her wings come out, anticipating that Jaden would want to see them. He stared at them, apparently impressed. "Will I have wings?"

"I don't know. Wings are one of the abilities that could be gained, but not every vampire gets them. You will have pale skin, fangs, abnormal strength, night vision, and the ability to heal marks and remove memory of the attack. All vampires have those characteristics."

"Sounds sweet already."

Alexis smiled as she retracted her wings so she could learn forward and pierce Jaden's neck. The brunette's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. It felt more like twin needles; like getting a double flu shot at the doctor's. He felt weak and sleepy as his eyes slid closed and he lost consciousness.

Alexis put a hand on Jaden's chest as he slumped forward. She withdrew her fangs and healed the bite mark before putting the charm around his neck and tucking him into bed. She glanced back at the door before she left. She looked forward to guiding Jaden in his feeding and his powers.

 **Well, I know Alexis more or less blurting out she's a vampire seems unrealistic as is Jaden seemingly cool about it and wanting to be a vampire, but I just couldn't resist doing it.**


	9. Turned

Chapter Nine\- Turned

Jaden stirred to see sunlight streaming into the room. He also detected deep breathing which indicated that Hassleberry and Syrus had come in while he was out. He struggled to sitting and a glint caught his eye. He looked down to see a gold charm hanging around his neck on a gold chain.

He cupped it in his hands as he looked at it. _If it affects me like it did for Alexis, then I'll be hearing heartbeats tonight._ The thought sent a shiver up his spine; the ability to hear heartbeats sounded cool. He got up and started getting dressed, making sure to conceal the charm under his shirt. _I probably won't have fangs until tomorrow which would make sense since it'll be two days after wearing the charm. Of course, Alexis will be there to help._

There was a rustling, followed by a yawn and then Jaden heard Syrus say, "Ja, you all right? You were pale and unconscious last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sy. I was feeling a touch of what the others had and decided to turn in early."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." Syrus climbed down and started getting ready as the sheets on the top bunk rustled and Hassleberry woke up.

Jaden was dismayed when he learned that Bastion had joined the Society. Even with his perfect deck, he lost to Chazz according to Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus. The fact that it was Chazz who beat Bastion convinced Jaden that he did have some new cards and that he needed to duel Chazz and beat him. _I still need to practice with my cards. Once I'm comfortable with them, I'll challenge him._

Jaden was so wrapped up in his thoughts about dueling Chazz that he gave no thought to the charm until dinnertime. He looked around as he ate; where was that heartbeat coming from and how could he hear it over Syrus and Hassleberry's bickering? He finally determined that it came from someone across the room before picking up his rice bowl. He heard more heartbeats nearby and was certain that they belonged to his best friends.

 _It's beginning,_ he thought. _I'm starting to turn._ No sooner had that thought crossed his mind then his head was full of beating hearts. They were so loud and it sounded like he was hearing every heart in the room. He couldn't handle it! He dashed outside, stood by the stairs, and gripped his head. _Why won't the sounds go away?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Alexis over the heartbeats say, "I know. It's strange to hear heartbeats. It drove me crazy when it first happened, too."

"I couldn't handle it, Lex. How do you do it?"

"I learned how to tune them out, but I didn't do that until two days after I attacked Crowler."

"I'm hearing your heartbeat, but why?"

"Our hearts still beat to blend in, but that's it. The blood doesn't circulate and that's why we feed. By the way, I checked the book and you were right: We are immortal. Once we reach adulthood, our bodies will stop aging and we will look like young adults forever."

Jaden looked at her. "Really? That sounds cool." He blinked and tilted his head. "I don't hear your heart now."

"Good. It means you've tuned them out. Ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to explain why I left."

"I took care of that. I told them you need some fresh air because you probably felt dizzy. I also offered to check on you."

"Thanks, Alexis."

"No problem. Now, about tomorrow. Meet me near the white dorm so we can feed."

"So, I will have fangs tomorrow?"

"I think so. We'll find out tomorrow."

Jaden shifted from foot to foot as he stood among the trees near the white dorm. He was a little uneasy about being this close, what with him being a Slifer. However, a minor headache and a thirst distracted him from that uneasy feeling. He knew why he felt this way and what would help drive it away, but he needed to wait for Alexis. He looked up at the building; all the lights were out. Everyone must be asleep. _Better to do it while everyone's asleep. Maybe I can feed by myself next time…or I can wait until I feel comfortable about it. I mean, being a vampire feels a little strange right now. But I can't deny that I'm liking it right now!_

A leathery rustle sounded overhead before Alexis landed next to him and retracted the wings. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, but I'm also thirsty and my head hurts a little." He put a hand to his head to empathize the point.

"Yeah, mine hurts a little, too. Open your mouth." Jaden complied and Alexis nodded. "You definitely got your fangs. You can take the charm off once we get back to Slifer. Okay, I think Satorius is still awake, I saw lights on in his room. We'll just walk in the front doors of the girls' dorm and quietly head for their rooms."

Jaden followed Alexis to the girls' dorm, through the doors, and upstairs. She quietly opened a door to see a girl sleeping soundly. She slipped in silently and Jaden followed suite. She gestured to the girl whose back was to them.

Jaden licked his lips as he crept closer. His shadow fell over the girl before she rolled over and her eyes opened. She stared at him for a few seconds before opening her mouth to scream. He quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams before he pierced her neck, even though she was thrashing about. Her thrashing slowed and eventually stopped as Jaden drank and then pulled back. Alexis stepped up, grabbed Jaden's hand, and held it over the girl's head. Jaden watched in amazement as the bite marks healed and the girl's head glowed slightly before stopping. Alexis released his hand which dropped to his side and then both left the room and the dorm.

Alexis was tempted to feed on Satorius, but her instincts told her not to do it. So, instead she chose a boy she hadn't attacked before. Her attack, unlike Jaden's, was uneventful and they didn't speak until back outside and were heading toward Slifer.

Alexis was silently confirming that Jaden's blood had been the most satisfying when said boy said, "I was surprised when she woke up. I think my shadow woke her."

"I think you're right. I suggest Mindy next time. She would sleep through a rampaging Black Tyranno."

Jaden laughed before saying, "Yeah, I'll do Mindy next time. I noticed your victim didn't wake. I'm guessing it's because of practice."

"Yeah. It takes time before you can attack without waking them. My first few attacks actually when they were awake."

"Oh. Thanks for showing me how to remove all signs of the attack."

"You're welcome. I call it heal and remove myself."

"Heal and remove." Jaden nodded. "Works for me."

They reached the red dorm and Jaden went upstairs while Alexis watched. His skin was as pale as her now and with his fangs, he made a cuter vampire than he was as a human. She knew that the number of pale students would double now that there were two vampires roaming campus, but she wasn't concerned. No one knew Jaden was a vampire and only Jaden and Atticus knew she was one.

Jaden laid on his bed, his head on the pillow, and sighed softly. He felt a lot better since his attack and he knew the next time would be easier. He removed the charm and stuck it under his mattress while he wondered if attacking while the victim was awake was easier than a sleeping one. Somehow, he doubted it. He ran his tongue over his fangs, delighting in the feel of them before drifting off to sleep.

Alexis invited Jaden to her room the next day to see this book she spoke about. At first, Jaden wasn't keen on the idea as he didn't like to read, but that changed when he looked at the first page. "Wow, this is interesting," he commented as he turned the page to see the list of vampire members. He caught sight of Alexis' name at the end of the list.

"You wanna sign?" Alexis asked.

Jaden looked up to see his girlfriend holding up a quill and an ink bottle. "Sure," he said. He took the quill, dipped it in the ink and wrote _Jaden Yuki_ under Alexis' name. He regarded it for a moment; somehow his name looked impressive on that list.

He turned the page once the ink dried and continued reading. He found that he liked reading the book since it told him what he needed to know about being a vampire and how to avoid detection. Some of the ways of avoiding detection were common sense ones while others were not.

He didn't read all day. He stopped after finishing up on avoiding detection and decided to go for a walk and asked Alexis to join him. She did so and while they walked along the cliffs, the beach, and the docks they talked about Chazz, Satorius, and the upcoming GX Tournament that their now-returned Chancellor Shepherd was throwing. There was much speculation as to which pro duelists he invited and what kind of decks they would use.

They returned to the dorm at dinnertime and sat at a table, just the two of them. Jaden was aware that Syrus and Hassleberry were looking their way and suspected they would question him once they were in their room. Alexis, likewise, had similar suspicions only they were on Atticus who had moved in with her. _I think I'll have to tell Atticus everything._


	10. A New Power

Chapter Ten\- A New Power

"All right, soldier. Why are you hanging out with Alexis so much?" Hassleberry demanded, sounding unduly harsh.

"I think he means spending time with her alone," Syrus said gently.

"Oh," Jaden replied, keeping his fangs hidden the way Alexis showed him. "She said she loved me and asked if I would be her boyfriend."

"So, you're a couple now?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded. "We are."

Hassleberry seemed stunned, but Syrus smiled softly. He and Jaden had been friends with Alexis since last year and he suspected that Alexis was interested in Jaden. It was nice to see that they finally got together.

"Lexi, what's going on with you and Jaden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me. The two of you haven been together all day."

"Why do you sound angry? Is it because you think I'm keeping a secret from you?"

"Maybe two." Atticus' voice softened. "Sorry, sis."

"You're forgiven. There's two reasons why we were together today. One is because we're a couple now."

"Yeah? When did that happen?"

"A few days ago. Then two days ago-,"

Atticus put up a hand. "Let me guess: Jaden's a vampire now. I noticed that he's as pale as you are."

Alexis nodded. "Yes. I want to point out that Jaden asked to be turned. He was reading a little of the book this morning and then we took a walk."

"I see and I'm guessing Jaden drinks from girls."

"He does. He's also interested in his powers and if he'll get wings like I did."

"Wait. You can fly?"

"Yeah. Atti, it was amazing! Better than in a helicopter."

"I don't doubt it. I remember hang gliding to the island when I was Night Shroud. The view was wonderful."

"Atticus knows I'm a vampire?" Jaden repeated as they stood outside the white dorm the following night.

"He noticed your skin and suspected you were turned. I told him about us being a couple and he's happy for us."

"So is Sy. Hassleberry was surprised and stunned. I don't know why, though."

"Neither do I, but let's not worry about it. It could be because he is a freshman or it could be nothing at all."

As before, they slipped into the girls' dorm first and made it to Mindy's room. Jaden held his breath as he crept toward the sleeping figure. She didn't stir, not even when Jaden sank his fangs into her neck. He did heal and, to be safe, remove before following Alexis out of the room. They left the dorm and were crossing the lawn for the boys' dorm when a voice called out, "Who's there?"

Both vampires retreated into the shadows cast by the dorm, but Alexis was sure it wouldn't help: She was wearing a white shirt and Jaden wore white jeans. These two white articles show up in the dark. She felt Jaden slip his hand into hers and squeeze it slightly.

"Whoever's there, identify yourself!" demanded the voice that both recognized as Crowler's. He was easily visible thanks to their night vision. Crowler squinted around the grounds before he looked right at them! He squinted harder before turning around to look over the lawn again.

Alexis couldn't believe it. Why didn't Crowler yell at them or grab them? She mentally shrugged before she quickly and quietly attacked him. It wasn't until they were out of the area before she said, "Crowler was looking at us, but it was like he didn't see us."

"Maybe that's my power," Jaden said slowly and with wonder. "Maybe I can turn invisible and when I grabbed your hand, you turned invisible, too."

"Invisibility, huh? That's a cool power to have. No more worrying about being seen."

Jaden grinned as they continued back to Slifer. As much as he wanted wings, being able to turn invisible was even sweeter. _I might be able to feed on my own now._

Jaden was correct in his thought when two days later, Alexis let Jaden feed alone. He was able to slip into the girls' dorm and feed without getting caught, thanks to his invisibility. However, Alexis always got back before he did because of her wings.

The GX Tournament finally arrived and Alexis quickly won her first duel and medallion. She looked around for Jaden, but didn't see him. She met up with Syrus and Hassleberry who had won their duels and they said they were going to look for Jaden at the docks.

Jaden was at the docks and it turned out that he was waiting for the pros to arrive. Alexis felt like rolling her eyes. _Typical Ja,_ she thought. _Always wanting a challenging duel._

The first pro to show was an actual prince, but his reason for being in the tournament was to duel the person who possessed the Destiny Heroes cards. Satorius then showed up, claiming he had the cards the prince desired, even though Alexis and the others knew full well that Aster had those cards.

The prince and Satorius made a bet before starting. Satorius bet the Destiny Heroes and the prince bet this new satellite his company had recently launched. Satorius further stated that the duel would end before his first turn. Alexis thought that was crazy. How could someone win a duel after only one turn? She had no doubt that Satorius would win, but how could he win without taking a turn and another thing, what did he want with a satellite?

Satorius did win in a way that Alexis found shocking. She was also interested in the actions of the woman who was handcuffed to the suitcase holding the keys and controls to the satellite. She begged and insisted that the prince not hand over the case, but he didn't listen as he took out a key and undid the cuff. "A bet is a bet. He won fair and square," he told her. Once the case had been handed over, Satorius left and the prince and his entourage started for the air vehicle they had arrived in. Alexis ran up to the woman who was bringing up the rear. "Wait, please." She stopped and turned around.

"Why is that satellite so important?" Alexis asked. "Maybe we can help get it back." She gestured to her friends behind her.

"Perhaps," she said, seeming to be sizing up Alexis and her friends. "That satellite is intended to control peoples' minds."

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry exclaimed after Alexis told them what she learned once they were back at Slifer. "You mean Satorius could brainwash people to join his Society?"

"It looks that way," Alexis said.

"Then all we have to do is stop him," Jaden state. "Of course the way to stop him is beat him in a duel."

"Hold your horses," Hassleberry said. "Satorius is hard to beat."

"He has a point," Atticus said. "Besides, didn't you say you were gonna duel Chazz first?"

"Yeah, I did. Okay, Chazz first, then Satorius."

Alexis nodded along with everyone else. Jaden needed to be careful. If he lost to Satorius, then he would join the Society too. Jaden had beaten Chazz before, but there was no doubt that he was stronger now. Jaden could lose to Chazz, just like Bastion did.

 _But, Jaden's a great duelist. I'm probably worried because he's my boyfriend and I don't want to lose him._

Jaden started prepping for his duel with Chazz in earnest. Of course every two night he fed off a girl and that made him think of asking Alexis a question which he did the day he decided to challenge Chazz.

"Alexis, why haven't you fed on Satorius yet? Or have you already?"

"I haven't. I was tempted on the night you first fed, but my vampire instincts told me not to. I think he's the source of people "seeing the light" and to feed on him may cause us to join Chazz and the others."

"Us?"

"Yes. You can feed on guys, it's just their blood wouldn't be as satisfying."

Jaden knew he could feed on guys; he read it in the book. He just liked feeding on girls more. _I think Alexis fed on a couple of girls and learned she preferred guys._

They arrived at the white dorm to see Chazz handily defeat a pro and Jaden immediately challenged Chazz. Chazz laughed and told him to come back tomorrow after improving his deck. It was rude, condescending, and Alexis was tempted to come back tonight and attack him, but she told herself that Chazz needed to be left alone so he could duel Jaden.


	11. Truth Comes Out

**Happy Halloween! Okay, here's the last two chapters of this story.**

Chapter Eleven\- Truth Comes Out

Jaden's duel was stunning, yet satisfying. Somehow, Jaden got his hands on Chazz's Ojama cards as well as Chazz's old black coat. It was clear to Alexis that Jaden was trying to use the cards and coat to bring out the old Chazz. It eventually worked and Chazz deliberately lost the duel. He had no memory of anything he did under Satorius' control and he accused Jaden of stealing his cards, which Alexis knew Jaden didn't do, though she didn't know _how_ he got them.

The next day, Chazz had moved back in with Alexis and Atticus and acted like the Chazz they knew and got irritated with, but it was better than the Chazz he had been the last several weeks. She celebrated that night by feeding off him.

"Sis, I see you feed and I feel like I don't know you," Atticus said when Alexis emerged from Chazz's room after putting him to bed.

"Well, that's silly," she told him. "I'm still me, I'm just a vampire, too." She smiled and saw Atticus frown in a thoughtful way. "Atti?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I thought, for a moment, that you didn't have fangs. But now you do."

"You thought I didn't have fangs?" Her face lit up. "Sounds like I have the ability to cast illusions now."

"Yeah? So you can hide your fangs now?"

"I'll need to practice, but that sounds about right."

Suddenly, the door opened and Jaden ran in, a grin lighting up his face. "Alexis! Atticus! Look!" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where a pair of leathery black wings were attached to his back!

"You got wings, too!" Alexis smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah. I just flew back from the white dorm and man, the view from the sky was sweet!"

"Well, Lexi just got a new ability herself."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked as he retracted his wings. "What's that?"

"I can cast illusions," she answered. "For just a moment, Atticus thought I didn't have fangs."

"That's great."

"Yeah and once I practice more, maybe I can cast illusions on you too."

"Like I did with my invisibility, yeah."

"You can turn invisible, Jaden?" Atticus asked and then grinned. "Cool ability."

"Thanks. I'm thinking about waiting a few days before taking on Satorius."

"Going to take on few pros in the meantime?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe, but saving the world is more important than the tournament."

"You have a point, Jaden. I'm in to improve my skills as a duelist."

"I'll be rooting for you, sis."

"You already lost, Atti?"

"Yeah…to Zane."

"Zane's here!?"

"Uh-huh. The guy duels like a maniac. I mean, he was tough last year, but now he's insanely strong. He's a whole new person."

"Hmm," Alexis said, but inwardly she was thinking, _Maybe Zane will be my next victim. To feed on, that is._

The next day, Alexis dueled a couple of Ras and won before deciding to test herself against Jaden. It was a fast and furious duel, but Jaden won and claimed her medals. Alexis wasn't concerned; Jaden was right about other matters being more important than the tournament.

Alexis cast her illusion on herself the next night so that she had no fangs and tan skin and began her search for Zane. As she passed below Jaden's room, she heard all three of them speaking loudly, but couldn't make out what they were saying. _Apparently, enhanced hearing is just for hearing heartbeats._ She shrugged and went out toward the lighthouse where Zane used to go when he wanted to be alone to think. _Maybe he still likes to go there._

"You really plan to duel Satorius?" Syrus asked.

"Of course I do. You heard me several days ago."

"Yeah, but-,"

"No buts, Sy. My mind's made up." Jaden glanced at the door's window and saw it was dark. Time to feed. He headed for the door, but was brought to a halt by Hassleberry.

"Hey, where are you goin'?"

"Out for a walk," he answered his back to them.

"You're always going for a walk," Syrus protested. "At least every other night."

Jaden shrugged. "What can I say? I enjoy the night air." He got to the door and spied Alexis, looking different, heading for the lighthouse. Why was she going there? To feed on Zane, maybe? _Her illusion is good too. I've been so used to her pale skin that her now tan skin seems so…unnatural._

"Uh, Ja?" said Syrus. "Are you sure you're feeling' okay? You've been rather pale lately."

"Syrus is right," Hassleberry put in. "I think you need to lie down instead of going out."

"I need to go out, guys," Jaden insisted, a minor headache starting to come on.

"No can do. You're staying in," Hassleberry argued, grabbing Jaden's arm.

Jaden yanked his arm free and pushed the taller boy back- a little harder than he meant to for Hassleberry flew backwards and hit the wall under the window. The teen vampire dashed over, knelt down, and said, "Oh, gosh. Sorry, Hassleberry."

The Ra freshman was staring at Jaden with a look of horror and fear. "Jaden?" he said in an unusually soft voice. "What's with your teeth?"

Jaden inwardly cursed; he forgot to hide them in the shock of pushing his friend too hard. _I need to play it off,_ he thought. "You're seeing things. Probably 'cause I pushed too hard."

Hassleberry shook his head. "I'm not seeing things. You've also been acting strange these days. Going out almost every night, spending a lot of time with Alexis, saying you're fine even though you're pale, and now your unusual teeth. What is going on, Ja? Come on, we're your pals."

His head throbbed and he put a hand to his temple as well as closed his eyes.

"Ja?" Syrus asked, concerned.

"I need to leave," Jaden managed to get out. "I'll explain when I get back."

Hassleberry and Syrus exchanged looks and nodded. "All right, son," Hassleberry said. "Go on."

Jaden dashed to the door and, once it was closed, spread his wings and took off for the white dorm.

Alexis approached the lighthouse and her heart beat faster as she spied someone there. She moved closer and saw that it was Zane! Her intuition had been correct! She stepped up beside him and stared out at the water; for a moment, it was just like old times.

Then Zane spoke, but it wasn't the soft, calm voice she was used to; it was harsh and angry. "You wanna duel me?"

"No," she said. "I just wanted to see you and talk."

Zane made a dismissive noise. "You still plan to be a pro duelist?"

"Yes, of course."

"You won't make it."

"What?" She looked at him, slightly surprised.

"The real world is a harsh, brutal place. You need to be tough and unforgiving to win. I learned that the hard way. I'm warning you now so you can start preparing."

"I don't believe that," she shot back. "I think you had been losing confidence since Aster beat you." She poked him in the chest. "You shouldn't let one loss make you less confident. You should let that loss drive you forward, not hold you back."

"Nice sentiment, but such soft emotions don't belong on the pro circuit."

"Then, I suppose we have nothing more to say…for now." Alexis turned and took a step or two back before lunging behind Zane's back and sinking her fangs into him, her illusion dropped. She healed and removed before leaving him there. She couldn't believe everything he said and realized that Atticus was right about Zane: He was like a new person.

Alexis was just about back to her dorm room when Jaden landed near her and retracted his wings. "Alexis, I've got a problem," he said worried.

"What is it?" Alexis was concerned. Jaden usually didn't worry, so what had happened?

"I think Hassleberry and Syrus might have figured out our secret. Or at least with me, anyway."

"Well, I suppose it was going to come out eventually. I mean, the three of you bunk together. After all, Atticus found out about you because he bunks with me. You can tell them about me seeing as I helped turn you."

Jaden nodded. "Thanks, Alexis," he said before climbing the stairs to his room and opening the door. Hassleberry and Syrus were both awake which didn't surprise him since he hadn't been gone very long. His abilities allowed him to attack quickly and leave the scene just as quickly.

"Feel better, Jaden?" Syrus asked as Jaden closed the door.

"Yeah, a lot. And you, Hassleberry?" Jaden directed his question to his other friend.

"Oh, yeah. It didn't hurt that bad. So, about earlier…"

"Yeah. There's one reason to explain everything you've noticed about me. I'm…I'm a…vampire."

"A vampire?" Syrus squeaked.

"How-who did this to you?" Hassleberry demanded angrily. "We'll make them pay for doing this to you."

"No, Hassleberry. I asked to be turned because Alexis is a vampire, too. She's been one since the start of the school year."

"Alexis is a vampire and she turned you?" Syrus repeated.

"She found this charm that turns people if it's worn." Jaden reached under his mattress and pulled out the charm.

"That little thing?" Hassleberry stared at it.

Jaden nodded. "I have to drink blood every other night which why I leave. I learned that I prefer female blood and if I don't feed soon after dark, I start getting headaches."

"Oh, Jaden. We're sorry we kept you from leaving."

"I understand, Hassleberry. Really, I do. I spent a lot of time with Alexis not just because she's my girlfriend, but because she had found a book on vampires. I spent some time reading bits and pieces, learning what I need to know." He looked back and forth between his friends. "I'm still me, just a little different now."

"A _little_ different?" Syrus repeated, still squeaking. "Ja, you're a vampire!"

The fear was evident in Syrus' voice and Jaden dropped his eyes to the charm still in his hand. He hadn't expected Syrus to react like this; he thought he would be accepting of the news. _That was foolish of me to think that. I should have come up with a story to explain myself instead of telling the truth. I wonder if I can move in with Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz._

"Now hold on there, Syrus!" Hassleberry cut into Jaden's thoughts. "We're not in danger. I mean, I think Alexis drank our blood at some point and we're just fine." He looked at Jaden who had looked up when Hassleberry started talking. The Ra freshman seemed to looking for some confirmation.

Jaden obliged, nodding. "We don't drain people, just take enough to live. Then, we heal the mark and remove memory of the attack."

"Well, then, no harm done. A little pale and tired the next morning, but that's it."

"Yeah, I kind of see that," Syrus said slowly. "Sorry about how I reacted, Ja. You're right. You're still you."

"Great!" Jaden said, excitement creeping into his voice. "I really want to tell and show you the abilities and powers I have."

"Like?" Syrus prompted.

"Well, Hassleberry already experienced one. I'm stronger than I look. I also have night vision except in pitch-black darkness. Plus, check this out." Jaden turned invisible, causing his friends to gasp and look around.

"Where'd you go?" Hassleberry asked, glancing around.

"I'm still here," Jaden replied, reappearing right where he disappeared. "I was invisible."

"Well, that's handy."

"That's not the best part." He spread his wings and enjoyed the astonished looks he got.

"Wow, cool!" Syrus exclaimed, stepping up to one wing and touching it. "I didn't know vampires had wings!"

"Not all of them do. The last two I showed are ones that some vampires can get, but it's not a guarantee. Alexis doesn't have invisibility, but she can do illusions while I can't." Jaden retracted the wings.

"Does she have wings?"

"Yeah and I had been hoping I would ever since I saw her wings."


	12. End of the Year

Chapter Twelve\- End of the Year

Jaden felt light-hearted since confessing; he no longer had to make excuses to feed. When told that Jaden never feed on a guy and therefore didn't know if it was less satisfying, Hassleberry offered his neck to confirm that fact or not.

Syrus watched with wide eyes as Jaden sank his fangs into Hassleberry's neck and started drinking. He watched Hassleberry's skin lose some color and his eyes slide closed as he lost consciousness.

"Jaden, it's kind of scary seeing you do that," Syrus commented as the vampire withdrew and healed the mark. "I mean, doesn't it make you feel…weird?"

Jaden hefted his victim onto his bed. "Honestly, no. The first time I was thirsty and had a small headache. I didn't hesitate to attack or think about my fangs in her neck because of how I felt at the time. When I saw Alexis later, it didn't seem weird or scary, it seemed…natural." Jaden paused, frowning. "Okay, _that_ sounded weird. I guess, to me, feeding is normal now."

Syrus glanced up at the unconscious Hassleberry. "How long will he be out?"

"Well, probably the rest of the night, just like everyone Alexis or I have fed off. You know, that wasn't as satisfying as it was the other night. It seems girls are preferable."

Hassleberry opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the window. How did he get on his- oh, right. Jaden must have put him up there. _He's really strong. Or maybe he got temporary super strength from my blood._

He sat up and looked down to see Syrus passed out in his bed, but once he got down, he saw Jaden's bed was empty. It was clear that Jaden had slept, got up earlier, made the bed, and left. He headed for the door and saw Jaden on the other side, leaning against the railing. He put his boots on before opening the door and stepping outside.

Jaden looked over his shoulder at the door opening and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Sarge. Feeling good?"

"Yeah, actually. So…how was it?"

Jaden knew he was referring to his blood. "Not as satisfying, just as Alexis and I suspected. I wasn't thirsty afterwards," he assured his friend. "There was just something missing that I get from girls."

"At least we know now."

"Yeah. Okay, after some breakfast, I'm dueling Satorius."

"What!? Just like that?"

"I should have dueled him a few days ago, but I was enjoying the fact that you and Syrus know my secret and I didn't want to let that feeling go right away. Well, let's eat." Jaden took off down the stairs and Hassleberry followed, however, he headed for Alexis' living space instead of the cafeteria. He knocked urgently on the door before Chazz opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I need to see Alexis ASAP."

Alexis appeared behind Chazz. "What's up, Hassleberry?"

"Jaden said he's going to duel Satorius this morning after breakfast which he's having now. I was kind of hoping you could talk him out of it."

"Talk Jaden out of dueling? You're kidding." She gave him a second look. "All right. I'll try." She stepped out and closed the door.

They took a few steps away from the door before Alexis said, "Hassleberry, did Jaden feed on you last night?"

"It's noticeable, huh? Yeah, I volunteered since Ja never fed on a guy before."

"I see. I guess last night was Volunteer Night because Atticus let me feed on him."

"Atticus knows? And Chazz?"

"No, just Atticus." They reached the cafeteria and Alexis entered alone.

Jaden wasn't alone in the cafeteria, but he was alone at a table. She sat down across from him and leaned forward. "Are you really planning to duel Satorius soon?" she whispered.

Jaden swallowed some rice. "Yeah. Hassleberry told you?"

"He did. He had the crazy idea of me talking you out of it."

"Obviously you're not going to."

"Nope."

"I have to duel him. One night a week ago, he showed up in my room when I was alone and gave me one of the keys to the satellite and told me to keep it safe and not give it back, even if he asks."

"Why would he do that?"

Jaden shrugged. "Split personality?" he suggested.

"Considering what we've seen at this school, it very well could be. Just be careful."

"Of course. That nice Satorius said I could be the duelist chosen to save the world." He stood up and she followed suite before the two of them headed outside. They watched Chazz stroll by, swinging a medallion as he went.

A thought struck Alexis. "Jaden, where are your medals?"

"Gave them to Chazz. I didn't want them. Hey, Alexis, when I beat Satorius, how about we feed on a couple of Obelisks to celebrate?"

 _He's very sure he's going to win. Well, I'm seen him win some tough duels in the past, so he very well could win._ She grinned at him. "You're on."

Alexis prowled outside the girls' dorm, waiting for Jaden. She knew he beat Satorius because those in the Society came to their senses and the white dorm would go back to blue and white as per Chazz's prize for winning the GX Tournament. But, right now it was still all white.

She heard a leathery rustle before Jaden landed and retracted his wings. He looked up at the girls' dorm. "So, the dorms will be blue and white again, huh?"

"Yeah and everyone will be allowed to return to their own dorms. However, I plan to stay at Slifer."

"Yeah?"

"I may be an Obelisk, but my heart is Slifer. Now, let's feed."

Jaden nodded and flashed a fanged smile as they separated for their victims. He turned invisible before entering the girls' dorm. Alexis planned to stay at Slifer and he knew that Syrus and Hassleberry would also stay. Atticus might go back to Obelisk, but that was fine as long as his best friends and girlfriend were with him.

 _And Alexis and I will be together for eternity. I wonder what we'll see, who we'll feed on and, most importantly, how the future of Duel Monsters will evolve._

The End


End file.
